When the Night Conquers Light
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: The Dark Lord Voldemort has won. Muggle-Borns, disgraced Pureblood families and Muggles are treated like animals. Hermione is forced to become a dancer at a brothel called Blood Moon shortly after Voldemort's victory. Vampire!Snape. SS/HG
1. Night of the Blood Moon

**This has NOTHING to do with Me, Lolita, or And the Blood of the Phoenix Runs the River Dry OR The Sweetest Downfall. This is a totally new story, with clichés that I tried to freshen up to make something original. I hope it worked. **

**AU**

**The Dark Lord Voldemort has won. Muggle-Borns and disgraced Pureblood families and Muggles are treated like animals. In order to survive, Hermione is forced to work as a "donor," if you will, at a brothel called Blood Moon whose cliental are mostly vampires. When she starts working there, she comes across a familiar face, and discovers something about her former professor that she never knew about before…**

**I'm working on a video for this fic, it will be ready soon!**

**WARNINGS: Hermione is 17, Vampire!Snape, Blood play, and more warnings in later chapters. **

/

Hermione shivered in the cold, her naked flesh pebbling as she crouched down and encircled her bare legs with her arms.

"Get up. You chose to come here. You chose to come to me. Get _up!" _

Hermione trembled slightly as she gazed up at Pansy Parkinson, the pug faced girl's smirking façade striking a nerve inside of her. Yet Hermione obediently rose, covering her breasts with her arms and crossing her legs together. Pansy tapped her wand on Hermione's exposed thigh.

"Open."

Hermione glared at Pansy, then screamed in pain as the Cruciatus curse racked through her frail body. She stumbled as the pain escalated, then opened her legs slowly to reveal herself to Pansy's gaze.

"Hmm. A virgin, huh? Well, I guess that will do. They say a virgin's blood tastes sweeter, so I think we will keep you one for awhile. You could make me a lot of Galleons, mudblood."

Hermione didn't know how Pansy could tell she was a virgin, but nevertheless she followed her new employer as they stepped closer to the entrance of the brothel. Pansy, in a rare act of kindness, slipped off her robe and tossed it at Hermione.

Hermione caught the robes and wrapped them around her quaking body, observing Pansy in her black corset and fishnet tights. God, when had life come to this? This wasn't what she was, or who she was meant to be.

"You were smart, you know. To seek me out," Pansy began, pulling out a cigarette from Merlin knew where and lighting it with the end of her wand. "You would have been killed. But you found a purpose here. Here, you can actually be useful." She took a long drag on her cigarette, and then offered it to Hermione. "Want a puff?"

"No thanks," Hermione mumbled, looking down at her bare feet. "Will I have to—?"

"You won't have to sleep with anybody," Pansy interrupted. "Like I said, a virgin's blood is more potent and valuable. You just have to let them feed off of you. They'll be able to smell you, or so I hear. Vampires kind of wig me out, if you ask me, but its money."

Hermione wanted to ask Pansy why she needed the money, since she came from a wealthy, Pureblood Death Eater family, but she bit her lip and watched as Pansy exhaled another cloud of smoke. It curled around Hermione, and she blinked as some of it seeped in her eyes.

"I'll get you something to wear, something not too provocative, I think. We'll keep you as innocent as we can. You'll look like an angel, I promise."

Hermione winced as tears dripped down her face like the morning dew on a blossoming rose. Pansy noticed.

"It's not so bad, Granger. I promise. Besides," and Pansy leaned down to murmur conspiratorially in Hermione's ear, "it feels good when they bite. It's the good kind of pain, if you know what I mean."

Hermione gazed up at Pansy, blinking furiously as tears blurred her vision. "Why are you being kind to me?"

Pansy shrugged nonchalantly. "I've seen many girls like you come in here, and I know what it's like to be here. You feel kind of hopeless and lost, but everybody does at first. You'll come around. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to tell you…"

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"You might have to dance."

/

So many creatures, both male and female, were staring the girls on stage up and down, and Hermione wanted to run and hide. She was adorned in a simple white dress that rested above her knees. It was beautiful flowing gown, and it made a mockery of everything in her that was good, and pure.

She despised it.

Pansy waved her wand from backstage and suddenly, sultry music was softly playing in the background.

Hermione froze. What exactly did Pansy expect her to do? She glanced over at the Slytherin girl, who nodded abruptly at her and then raised both eyebrows expectantly. The other girls; Parvati and Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Cho Chang, and a few others she recognized by face and not by name, began to dance on the poles that were onstage.

Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and she was grateful that the lights made it difficult for people to recognize who she was. At least, that was what she had hoped…

"_Dance!" _Pansy hissed at her, and Hermione could feel her knees shaking and her teeth chattering.

Hermione began to sway to the music, but her limbs were trembling so much that she feared she would lose balance. She chanced glances at the other girls, and her jaw almost dropped as she saw Parvati and Padma dancing lewdly on the same pole; Padma hanging upside down and spreading her legs while Parvati ground her body on the steel pole. They were both wearing ethnic garb, and they both looked stunningly beautiful, although Hermione could see the pain in their eyes that was masked by the seductive smiles they both wore.

Hermione took a deep, albeit shaky breath, and began to imitate Parvati. She moved as fluidly as she could to the beats of the music, and she could feel her grip on the pole slipping as sweat beaded down her body and the palms of her hands.

Her bushy hair was sticking to her sweat slicked skin, and she felt uncomfortable and self conscious. When will it all be over?

/

After an hour of dancing, Pansy finally beckoned Hermione backstage.

"What are you doing?" Pansy snapped, and Hermione looked down at her bare feet.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Pansy snorted. "I can _tell _that you aren't happy up there. It shows on your face, it shows in the way your body moves. You have to get over it, because you won't get any clients and people will stop coming to my brothel if my dancers act like this."

Hermione huffed under her breath. "I'm _not _happy. I don't want to be here, and now you're telling me that I should be?"

Pansy stepped closer to Hermione, her smoke-laced breath wafting over Hermione's flushed face. "I'm telling you that you should be grateful you're even alive, and that I decided to take you in. Now it's time for you to pay your dues for that. Prove to me that you want to survive in a world that is run by Death Eaters, and I will decide to keep you. And if you don't soon…"

Pansy gave her a knowing look, and her words drifted off. She turned on her heel and walked away to talk to Tracey, who was guzzling what looked to be a bottle of firewhiskey.

Hermione frowned. She had no choice but to buckle down and run the obstacle course that lay in front of her. She exhaled slowly.

/

**One week later**

/

Severus Snape was hungry.

Bloodthirsty was a better word for it, in all actuality.

He hadn't fed in quite some time from a human, and he was craving the hot blood of a woman, bursting with flavor, to appease him.

Thankfully, he knew just the place to go to indulge. He Apparated in front of Blood Moon, and stepped inside. He felt pity for the girls who danced here; most had no family, and were Muggle-Born witches or from disgraced Pure-Blood families.

It didn't stop him from feeding off of them, however. He needed to do what he had to do in order to survive.

It took only a second for his enhanced vision to adjust to the lighting, as the club was dark and ringed with candlelight and black lighting. This particular brothel accommodated to wizards and witches such as he, "creatures of the night."

He inhaled sharply, and a myriad of different succulent scents hit his senses. One particular smell caught his attention, and he edged closer to the stage where the young girls were dancing.

The crowd moved in front of him, and he hissed impatiently. The source of the scent was the girl at the far end, in a white, angelic dress. She smelled like candy and vanilla, so innocent, so young and undefiled.

Severus had smelled her before, but it was strange that he would, since he had never seen her at Blood Moon. Her scent triggered something in his brain, and a scent like hers was unforgettable. So why couldn't he remember who she was? She had to have been a student of his at Hogwarts.

Severus, his mouth practically watering now, tried to move closer, but the mass of people made it next to impossible to maneuver. All he could see was a flash of bushy long hair flying back and forth as she danced and gyrated onstage. Usually, the sight of the young girls dancing provocatively sickened him slightly, but there was something very different about this one. No matter how seductive she tried to make herself appear, there was still that sense of innocence and virtue about her that nothing could cover up.

Severus watched as she made her way backstage, and he pushed his way past growling vampires and werewolves and other creatures that frequented at the brothel.

He would find out who this girl was, and then, he would—

/

As she stepped as quietly as she could through the corridor, she heard a rustle of robes, and then silence. She snapped her head back to gaze behind her, but saw nothing there.

Shaking her head, she went to move forward.

"You."

Merlin!

She jumped, and looked in front of her to see a familiar man standing before her. "Professor?"

Snape took a step towards her, and Hermione moved backwards, wary and alert.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Hermione bit out the words. There was no trusting this cold, aloof man, this Death Eater, who murdered so many people.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Granger," Snape murmured, a light gleaming in his black eyes, black eyes with a tint of red.

It had to have been the candlelight coming from the sconces on the wall. Hermione gulped, trying to convince herself that it was the fire, not anything else.

"I'm going to rest, so just—just leave me alone!"

With that, Hermione pushed past Snape and broke for a run down the silent corridor, racing down it as fast as she could. It seemed as if the corridor would never end, until she finally reached the door.

She wasn't fast enough.

Snape opened the door for her, and Hermione panted heavily as she glared up at the tall, stoic man.

"What do you want from me?"

Snape's eyes glittered. "Why do you presume that I want something from you?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't," Hermione snapped, and an ironic smirk quirked Snape's thin lips.

"Ah. You are a smart girl. It was wise of you to come here. You most likely—"

"Yes, I know, I'd be dead if I wasn't here _whoring _myself out to these monsters," Hermione said scornfully.

Snape raised a single black brow.

"You haven't been tasted. Yet," Snape said, and Hermione shivered at the words.

_Yet._

_Yet…_

Hermione walked through the doorway and observed the room. It was dimly lit, with many thin pillar candles burning slowly, and a large settee in the middle. Chains and shackles adorned the walls; a contrast to the rich and ornate furniture.

She glanced back, and she huffed under her breath. Snape was still behind her, watching her with a hungry glint in his eyes.

He stepped into the room and shut the door.

Hermione glanced frantically at her surroundings. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…she had a horribly uneasy feeling about her former Professor, and the way he was looking at her, as if he wanted to devour her alive, was making her feel nauseous.

Snape licked his lips slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Go away! I want to be alone, please, just go."

Snape drifted closer to her, and Hermione receded until the backs of her knees hit the settee and she fell among the pillows.

"Little human girl," Snape murmured, his deep, silky voice igniting sparks under her flesh. "I can feel your heartbeat. Don't be afraid."

"You're a vampire," she whispered, her voice cracking in shock and fear.

"Yes," Snape breathed, and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he took a seat on the settee and leaned closer to her. His breath caressed the side of her sweaty neck, and her skin flushed and prickled as she felt lips softly worship her flesh, and a tongue trace the blue vein in her throat.

"Mmm. Yes, that's it. Relax. Succumb to me, Hermione. "

Thrall. Oh Merlin, she forgot about all about the lore she had read on vampires. Vampires could seduce humans easily with their thrall, and Hermione was no exception. Oh, oh…

His prodigious nose bumped up against the side of her neck, and Hermione could feel as well as hear him inhale deeply.

"So sweet and succulent, so innocent and young…I haven't had one quite like you before. You will be so delicious," he hissed, his large, long fingered hands running up her thighs to pet her lightly. No man had ever touched her there before.

"No!" Hermione cried, struggling against Snape and shying away from his hand. "I have to stay a virgin. Please, don't—"

"Shhhh," Snape hushed softly, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from her neck. "I will not take your innocence, there are many other things a man and a woman can do with one another. You are safe with me, now. In this moment, you are mine."

Hermione shivered and let her head fall back, and he gave her no warning before he sank his fangs into her sensitive flesh.

Hermione screamed as sharp pain centered in her neck, and she wanted to struggle, but common sense told her that it would only hurt more if she did, and he was far too powerful to fend off.

Her screams waned down to hoarse whimpers as he continued to feed, the sucking noises heating her insides as Snape used her, dominated her, _owned _her. She was his food, his nourishment, and nothing more.

Suddenly, the hand that had been petting her moved up farther, and she unconsciously spread her legs and allowed him access. He stroked her gently as if not to startle her, and she gasped as lighting bolts of pure pleasure shot through her body.

She was starting to feel light headed, and finally Snape withdrew carefully. Weakly, she moved her head to the side to stare at him, and she could see him lick her blood off of his yellowed fangs and thin lips.

"That wasn't all that bad, was it?" he purred, stroking his long pale fingers up her flushed cheek. She glared at him, but as she stared into his midnight eyes, she could feel herself drifting off into a haze of—

What was happening to her?

Her skin began to prickle, and she picked at her dress. It was suddenly too hot in the small room, and she fell back among the pillows and blinked slowly. She felt dazed and confused, and the close proximity between Snape and herself was not helping the situation.

"I want to taste you, everywhere," he murmured, moving over her and staring down at her again.

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed under her breath, and Snape chuckled.

"However, tonight is not the night for such activities," he continued in a more solemn tone. "I will be back."

His promise sent chills down her heated spine, and she gazed up at him again, but he had disappeared into thin air.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, and lightly touched her open wounds, to find that they were already scabbed over. Snape had healed the bite-marks.

Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget about dark eyes gleaming with the light of a dark, secret moon.

/

**MANY more chapters to come! A video will accompany this fic, I'll post it on here as a second chapter as soon as I'm done! **

**Love, **

**The Jester Erebus AKA NargleMoon**


	2. The Mist of the Heart

**I'm baaaaack! Again! **

**Snape promised to come back…and Hermione doesn't know whether she fears his return, or anticipates it…**

Hermione lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling silently as the other girls in the room chattered amongst themselves. Her hand drifted up to her throat, and she ran her fingers over the scabs.

"Hermione!"

Hermione glanced over to Tracey Davis, who looked at her neck with widened eyes as she leaned on her bed.

"Oh my god," Padma murmured, as Parvati peered over her shoulder. The girls gathered around Hermione's bed, muttering amongst themselves adamantly.

"We have to tell Pansy," Tracey said, and Hermione blushed furiously.

"Why is it so important that she knows I've been bitten?" she snapped, covering the scabs with her hand.

"She always wants to know," Tracey replied snidely. "Some of those _monsters _are very dangerous, and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to us."

"Who was it? Was he handsome? Was it even a man?" Parvati asked eagerly, while Padma and the other girls stared at Hermione's wounds.

"Yeah, it was a man," Hermione said.

"He went deep," Cho murmured. "We should put something on it, like a bandage, something!"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione answered, blushing continuously now. "He healed them."

The girls froze.

"He…_healed _the bite?" Tracey whispered in an astonished voice. The other girls whispered in hushed voices amongst themselves.

"Why?" Hermione asked, and a girl that she didn't recognize piped up.

"Most vampires don't even bother," she said. "Some girls have even been killed here, due to reckless feeding and…other things. "

"In other words, you have to be very careful, Hermione," Tracey interrupted. "Vampires are very dangerous creatures, and they can easily kill you when feeding, or even when they are fucking you—"

"Nothing like that is going to happen!" Hermione exclaimed, "Sn—the vampire and I—I mean, I won't let anything like that happen."

"For someone who is so book smart, you are unbelievably naïve," Tracey said snidely. "Vampires have seductive powers…kind of like hypnosis. Thrall, I think it's called. He can command you to do certain things, to obey him, and you feel this burning need to fulfill his desires. It's a common vampire power, and they use it all the time here. Its how a lot of girls here have gotten eaten by a hungry vampire, or even killed during sex, since they have inhuman strength that is hard to control."

Cold sweat dripped down Hermione's forehead and she blinked the salty moisture from her eyes.

"Just be careful, Hermione," Cho murmured, and Hermione nodded.

"I will."

/

"So."

Hermione glanced at Pansy, who was smoking another cigarette. There wasn't much to do during the day, since most of the clientele frequented Blood Moon during night hours.

"I hear you've been bitten."

Hermione sighed inwardly. "Yes, and it was nothing."

"I don't care," Pansy said. "It's what you are here for, if we are going to be realistic. Do you even know his name?"

Hermione glanced down at her toes. What if they didn't know Snape was a vampire? Was it her place to tell the girls?

"Yeah, I know him quite well," Hermione answered, and Pansy gazed at her with suspicion in her brown eyes.

"Do tell," Pansy said as she inhaled more smoke.

"It—why do you have to know who it is?"

"I don't want anything bad happening to my girls," Pansy said frankly. "You are important, since your blood is pure. Don't fuck it up, and I mean that literally. Now get in there, it's almost dusk. You have to get ready to dance."

Hermione nodded and glanced backward to Pansy, who was staring at her intently. "You're not doing too badly, Granger. I didn't expect you to adapt so well, so fast."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, as she headed inside.

/

Severus couldn't keep Miss Granger out of his mind.

Her scent, her taste, her _everything_—he wanted it to be his.

He wanted to own, to possess, to keep her for himself and never let her go. He had never felt such envy at other…creatures like he, but he did now, at the very thought that they might see her innocence and take it for their own.

Severus would have to take it first.

/

"You aren't dancing tonight."

Hermione shot a glance at Pansy's order quizzically.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, don't tell me you like doing it."

Actually, Hermione had gotten used to going onstage and performing, it wasn't second nature quite yet, more tolerable than anything, but the looks of lust from the crowd was intoxicating. And Snape…

"It's not that bad," Hermione mumbled, and Pansy sneered.

"Well, you're not going out looking like that. Those vampires will eat you alive, literally, if they see you with a bite mark on your neck. It's like you're wearing some kind of trophy. It's unbecoming, Granger, especially when I need to keep you pure."

"I thought if I was Marked, then other vampires won't touch me."

"Merlin, Tracey was right; you are incredibly naïve. Listen to me: vampires don't abide by rules, especially the vampires here. Sure, vampires have some rules, but this brothel, er, club, I mean…well, let's just say most of the vampires that frequent here are Rogue vampires."

"Rogue? Like…wild?"

"Exactly." Pansy took a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket and pulled one out, taking a long drag as she lit it. "We have a new girl coming in soon anyway; she can take your place tonight."

"Can't we just use a glamour to cover it up?"

"Glamours don't cover up scent, Granger dear," Pansy barked, and then lowered her voice as a few people on the corner nearby glanced at her. "Glamours are only good for sight alone, and I think it would be better if we just had you sit out tonight."

"Alright," Hermione agreed, and headed inside.

She went into the large room that all the girls slept in, changed into her pajamas, and fell back on the bed with a sigh. If she didn't dance tonight, there was a good chance that Snape wouldn't find her.

She didn't know whether the strange tingle in her stomach was disappointment that she wouldn't see him, or foreboding that maybe he would find her no matter what.

Hermione was thankful that she was the only one in the rooms, and she ran her fingers over the scabs again. For some strange reason, a flush spread over her body, and she moved restlessly as she remembered Snape's fangs digging into her flesh, his tongue gently licking over the wounds, his soft murmurs and the low purr that rumbled from his throat as he fed from her.

"Oh god," she whispered as her skin prickled as if on fire…but it was a pleasant, welcome heat, and she sighed low under her breath once more.

It felt a little bit wonderful, to feel wanted, to feel _needed…_Snape needed her now, and it was almost invigorating to know that Hermione had provided nourishment to him, Hermione and Hermione alone.

_Not tonight_, the little voice in her head reprimanded. She let out a little growl of frustration and turned her head into the pillow.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping noise at the door.

Hermione's stomach dropped and her heart beat louder in her ears. "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly, and Snape swept in, glancing at her briefly before walking over towards a chair and sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed, though she knew full well why he was there. An ache started in the pit of her belly and descended, and Snape's nostrils flared. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You are aroused," Snape said quietly. Hermione blushed and frowned.

"You aren't supposed to be back here, you—" Hermione started, and Snape held up a single hand to silence her.

For some reason, she felt obligated to stop talking. She became silent, her words stuttering off to nothingness. Snape narrowed his eyes, and then the hand he held up to silence her began to beckon her forward.

She lifted herself off of the bed slowly and drifted towards him; the pajamas that she was wearing were dragging on the ground beneath her bare feet. She could feel her nipples hardening as she walked closer and another blush spread on her face and chest as she realized that he could see everything through the white camisole she was wearing.

She didn't stop, couldn't stop until she was standing between his spread legs, and she shivered despite being extremely warm and flushed.

"Don't be afraid, little one," Snape murmured, and she bit back a sigh of contentment as he slowly ran his hands up the contours of her body until he reached her breasts. Snape whispered a spell, and the shirt dissolved off of her body and she fell into Snape's mouth.

She cried out as his tongue worshipped her nipple, his mouth sucking lightly yet hungrily as she clutched at his head. His hair was very greasy indeed, but it didn't matter…he moved to her other breast and treated it to the same wonderful sensations before gently laying her down on the floor and gazing down at her with longing in his dark eyes.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, and she could feel her arms reaching up towards him of their own accord, and he knelt down next to her, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her quivering belly.

She had no idea that her stomach could have so many nerve endings in it, but she felt aware of every little kiss, every lick, every nibble…he swirled his tongue in her bellybutton as she thrashed and moaned.

"I want you," Snape purred in her ear, lifting himself up towards her throat and nuzzling it as she trembled. "I want you in so many ways…so many," he murmured in that silky, deep voice, like salted honey dripping over her heated body and igniting her even further.

"Have me," Hermione choked out, as he licked slowly up her throat, opposite of the side that was Marked by his fangs.

"You are unattainable," Snape whispered, and Hermione growled in frustration, shocking herself by her boldness. "I am hungry for more. I always will be. You are a welcome treat, but I can't have you."

"Pansy," Hermione growled. "I don't care. I want you to—"

"Mmm," Snape agreed, moving her hair out of the way with his rather large hooked nose and inhaling the scent of her throat. "Yes, I want you again. You appease my hunger, somehow."

The vibrations that his velvet voice was making on her skin were driving Hermione insane, and she threw her head back, staring up at him with wide, wild eyes.

The look in her eyes must have sealed her fate, for soon afterward, Snape descended upon her and sank his yellowed fangs into her neck.

Hermione jerked up towards him, and Snape clutched her body towards him as he fed, but it wasn't as fast or as frantic as the last time he drank from her. Instead, the pull of her blood from her to him was slow, and more sensual.

Snape was so close, oh so close to her, and she could feel his own throat moving against her as he was swallowing her blood down.

He withdrew too soon; at least, it felt too soon for Hermione. She gazed up at him, and her heart sped up as she saw her blood running down his chin. Snape licked his lips slowly as Hermione exhaled and fell back to the floor. She must have been a picture of scandal, she thought to herself; blood running down her throat, shirtless, looking thoroughly debauched by a creature of the night, and not just any creature, but a professor at Hogwarts. Oh, Mrs. Weasley would be so proud…

"Will you come see me again?" Hermione whispered, and Snape smirked.

Hermione's heart seemed to stop beating.

"Do you think we are done yet? I haven't even begun," Snape purred, as he leaned down once more to swipe his tongue down her throat.

**To be continued…**

**Well, I'm back, working on a bunch of fics and vids, will have a preview video for this fanfic up on my youtube soon, so check it out sometime! :) **


	3. Into the Shadows

**This chapter is kind of short, but I have had requests to update, and I want to finish all of my stories that I left hanging. I've been in and out of the hospital this past year, so I apologize for leaving you guys wanting more of the fanfic, I promise I'll make it up to you! I'm making a video for this story, if you subscribe to NargleMoon on youtube, you can get updates on my videos. Thanks for reading!**

Hermione stared up at Severus, fear and wild freedom prevalent in her eyes. Severus' lips stretched in a dark parody of a smile, and he bent over her prone body as she gasped.

"Don't eat me," Hermione said, but her words weren't pleading, they were demanding. The girl had the will to survive...Severus vowed in that moment that his own will would be hers, as well...she _would _obey him, even without his Thrall.

"I won't kill you," Severus murmured, running a single finger down her cheek, "but that doesn't mean I won't devour you." The girl was simply too delectable to resist, and Severus' mouth began to water with a different kind of hunger, and he felt his arousal rise. It was hot and heavy under his robes as she blushed and her scent grew stronger...candied apples and vanilla and feminine musk.

/

Hermione's face flushed as she determined the meaning of his words, and her body tensed with anticipation.

Snape placed his body over hers, and his weight was a welcome domination as he trapped her underneath his form. He licked the remaining blood off of her throat, as she shuddered in rapture. Snape made his way slowly down her body, kissing, licking, and nibbling until his breath cooled over the heated flesh of her breasts. His tongue snaked out of his sensual mouth to lick at a rosy nipple, and Hermione threw her head back as the tingling sensations suddenly blazed hotter, until a passionate fire burned her entire being. He continued his ministrations for a bit, and just when she thought she was going to go completely insane as she gyrated her hips against his black clad figure, he slithered down her form so that his face was between her thighs, ripped her pajamas off in one swift flick of his dexterous hand, and began to feast upon her.

Hermione cried out as she was drowned in the wet heat at her core, clutching her thighs around his greasy head as he tortured her with the sensations his lips, tongue, and teeth were making.

He moaned against her soaking wet flesh, and the vibrations that his deep voice made against her center made her quiver and shake with every growl her uttered, every flick of his tongue, every suck...He began to nibble on her peak with his blunt front teeth, and as Hermione drew closer and closer to the edge, he gave her one final, gentle lick before sinking his fangs into her tender, aroused flesh.

Hermione screamed as she toppled over the edge, falling into a myriad of sensations and emotions as pain and pleasure coalesced into one entity.

/

Severus moaned as he tasted her sweet ruby nectar once more, the blood mingling with her intoxicating, musky arousal. It was an ambrosia that only the Gods could partake of, and in that moment, for the first time in his Undead life, Severus Snape felt like one of the Gods. He was Hermione's sole source of pleasure, and he held her life in his clutches, and he could crush her and destroy her at any moment he saw fit.

No...no, he didn't want to become a complete monster. He sighed against her wetness as he healed her with a lingering lick. Severus was indeed a selfish man, who had murdered many people, Muggles, Witches and Wizards alike. But Hermione was different...intriguing, and delightful.

He tried to convince himself that the only reason her didn't consume her that moment was that once he drained her of her blood, there would never be another as sweet and as pure as Hermione Granger...

Severus picked Hermione, who had passed out, up in his arms and placed her on her bed, dressing her with a flick of his wand.

He heard the rest of the girls giggling; they were far away, but soon would be on their way to their rooms.

"I _will _return for you, Miss Granger," he promised quietly, and then Apparated silently into the night.

/

Hermione woke up to the sounds of the other girls chattering hurriedly.

"Uhhh..." Hermione groaned, the hazy feeling of pleasure still cocooning her in its seductive tendrils.

"Hermione! You missed it!"

"OH my Merlin, 'Mione! There was a brawl tonight, I don't know who they were, it was really dark, but oh god you should have heard them fight!"

"Hermione?" a timid voice piped up, and Hermione blinked to see Luna Lovegood staring at her with wide eyes, eyes that used to sparkle so much in school despite everything, and now, the glow seemed to be dim, like candlelight on a stormy day.

"Luna! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Luna always seemed untouchable, as if the outside world didn't penetrate the brightness inside of her. It was strange and horrible to see the girl as she was now; defeated.

"What are you doing in this place?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer. Luna gazed up at her with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Dad is in trouble, and I can't help him," Luna said, her voice a sigh. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, and he sent me away to protect me. I'm so scared," she finished quietly.

Hermione put her arm around the girl in a comforting manner. "I promise you, Luna, we will find your father and help him. I don't know when, and I don't know how…"

"He said that Harry was still alive," Luna whispered, so the other girls couldn't hear her. "He knows something that we don't."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Harry? Still alive? Could it be true? She buried those foolish thoughts in the back of her mind; there was no possible way he could be. But the glimmer of hope still remained.

"We will find them," Hermione vowed. "We will get out of here, someday, and we will find them."

For the first time since Hermione saw Luna that night, the other girl's eyes lit up with an infectious glitter.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "And I know someone that might be able to help us along the way."


	4. Dangerous Liasons

/

Hermione stretched in the bed next to Luna. She hadn't wanted the girl to sleep alone on her first night. She watched as Luna's chest rose and fell delicately to the rhythms of her breathing, and by candlelight, her hair looked like a moon on fire, spun starlight.

Hermione twisted a lock of her own bushy hair between her fingers. She couldn't sleep; the slight hope of Harry being alive partnered with uncertainty for the future made her queasy at best.

Suddenly, Hermione heard beautiful sounds coming from outside the room. Upstairs there was a balcony that the girls presented themselves on, if they were looking for more than a dance partner. She slid out of bed quietly and trodded past the sleeping girls, opened the door as silently as she could, and started up the stairs.

As if in a trance, Hermione stepped closer and closer to the source of the sound, her breathing sporadic, her heart skipping in her chest. Why couldn't any of the others hear this sound? She opened the door to the balcony, and saw a familiar face.

"Do you like it?" Snape asked calmly, taking the golden flute from his lips and giving Hermione a slight smile.

"What is it?"

"A flute, obviously."

Hermione snorted. "I can see that." Now that the music had stopped, she didn't feel in as much of a trance. She glanced at Snape, and seeing his black eyes alight like hot coals, blushed and averted her eyes.

"It is a legendary flute, said to have been the Pied Piper of Hamelin's," Snape continued, as he gazed at Hermione levelly and stroked his fingers across the golden, twinkling instrument.

"That's a Muggle's fairytale," Hermione countered.

"Ah, but so much more," Snape said softly. He glanced at the flute in his hands. "It is said that the Pied Piper was an ancient vampire. He favored the blood of children, as the legend says. He drained a whole village after freeing them from rats...yet, in vampire lore...only the worthiest can coax a note from this flute."

Hermione stared at it, and then glared at Snape. "I suppose this means you're—how long have you been like this, anyway?"

Snape paused, his gaze cool and calculating. "And what makes you think I want you to know?"

This caught Hermione off guard, and she opened her mouth but no words escaped.

"As I thought," Snape sneered. "The Little Know-it-all looks all grown up, but hasn't learned her lesson yet."

"I don't take orders from Death Eaters," Hermione snapped, "especially vampiric ones."

"Hm, interesting," Snape mused. "You owe Miss Parkinson a Life Debt for taking you in when she could have turned you away. What creatures do you think come here? Ah, the very ones you claim to abhor, yet you let me do this-"

And suddenly, Snape was in front of Hermione, his nostrils flaring slightly as fear prickled off her body. He cupped her left breast in his hand gently, and she let out a small hiss, a mixture of indignation and arousal.

Hermione fell into his midnight embrace, leaning on his hardened body as she threw her cares to the dusky wind.

/

"Tell me, what do you think of me now?" Severus purred softly, his smirk widening as he smelled the intoxicating aroma of fear. It was almost enough to send him into a frenzy, but Severus always had had the utmost self control.

Hermione didn't answer him, instead she clutched his hands in her own, squeezing them slightly as he licked a path up her throat.

There were noises coming from below. Severus stopped, eliciting a moan of distress from Miss Granger.

"Sh," Severus hissed, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"In 'ere!" a familiar voice grunted, and Severus let out an animalistic growl as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Who-"

Severus clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth and moved his lips over her ear. "Be silent, you foolish girl."

"The traitor is in here somewhere, I just know it!" the rough voice yelled. _Fenrir_ _Greyback_.

Severus backed away from Hermione slowly, as her eyes widened. "Traitor. _You?_" she whispered.

"See?" Severus grinned ironically. "Even bookworms don't know everything." He gazed at the sky silently, until he heard the doors to the club bang open. In a flash he was perched on the balcony.

"Wait!" Hermione whispered hoarsely, as Severus flew off the railing, his robes fluttering in the cool breeze.

/

Snape. Snape was a traitor, but not to the light. At least, that's what Hermione had gathered, from the current Death Eater infestation in the club.

Hermione heard Pansy yell, and, suddenly reminded of what Snape had said earlier about a "life debt," she raced through the door and down the stairs.

"Pan-"

Hermione felt a bright, hot pain slice her skin. She panted, staring at the culprit, and her blood ran cold.

"Oh Miss Pansy!" Bellatrix screeched, her nails red with Hermione's blood. "You didn't tell me you were harboring ikkle Mud Blood traitors!"

"She wanted to dance," Pansy said weakly, laying on the floor before Greyback. Greyback's nostrils widened at the smell of Hermione's blood, and made his way towards her. He was stopped by a slap in the face.

"No!" Bellatrix snapped, "we aren't to do anything but what the Dark Lord bade."

"I can smell him on her," Greyback muttered, "not that you care, I'm just a dog."

The cogs and wheels in Bellatrix's head started to turn, and her eyes widened almost comically.

"What do you smell, hound?"

With a wolfish grin, Greyback closed his eyes, stepped closer to Hermione and inhaled deeply. Hermione shuddered in disgust, and Pansy looked terrified, still lying on the floor, her mascara dripping down her face.

"Severus Snape."

Bellatrix let out a crow of delight and clapped her hands together. Pansy's eyes seemed to pop out of her skull, and Hermione watched as she quickly shut them and let out a strangled sob.

"Except..." Greyback continued, and Bellatrix turned her head. "He's not human anymore."

"Werewolf?" Bellatrix demanded, poking Hermione's cheek with her wand. "Tell me!"

Hermione kept her mouth closed, as if it were stitched shut.

Greyback snorted. "No." Bellatrix frowned. "Vampire."

"Vampire? Severus Snape? Well, he will be more difficult to kill now," a masked Death Eater mumbled, as Bellatrix hissed.

"You know what the Dark Lord said as well as I do. We are to bring the traitor who aided Harry Potter to him!" She brought her face up to Hermione's. "Where is he, girl? You must tell us, for you will get a sweet if you do."

Hermione spit as hard as she could in Bellatrix's face.

"Ah!" Bellatrix cackled, and wiped the spittle from her cheek. "Not very nice, Mud Blood. Take these two," she ordered, as the Death Eaters congregated around Pansy, Bellatrix, and Hermione.

"Can I eat this one?" Greyback whined, stepping forward to paw at Hermione's nightgown. Bellatrix raised her hand once more, and Greyback retreated.

"We shall see what the Dark Lord wants to do with these girls."

"And what of you, Bellatrix?" one of the nameless faceless Death Eaters asked.

With a high pitched cackle, Bellatrix Apparated.

/

"You knew," Hermione whispered.

Pansy and Hermione sat in a black, horse drawn carriage. A Death Eater were on either side of them, so they couldn't divulge much.

A look of sorrow and guilt passed over Pansy's dirty face. "Yes," she said simply, and Hermione nodded and fell silent.

The sound of hooves against the cobbled road clacked and echoed in Hermione's ringing ears. There was so much to take in, so much to reconsider. Snape was a traitor, and recently a vampire, at least, within the last two years. Pansy was aware that Snape was a vampire, and defied Voldemort; after all, Snape frequented the club quite often to see-

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. _Her. _To see Hermione.

She had unwittingly put Snape, Pansy, and herself in harm's way. She should have stayed in the woods, hunting for rats and searching for shelter inside old tree stumps.

"_What the-"_

BOOM.

The Death Eaters beside them grabbed their wands and jumped out of the now still carriage, and Hermione dared not look out the window as screams and growls filled the street.

Pansy opened the curtain to the window of the carriage, and Hermione opened her eyes to see a flash of black streak past.

"AHH-" a Death Eater clutched at his wounded throat as his mask fell from his shaking hand, followed by his now prone body. The last Death Eater's back hit the carriage as he shrieked in fear.

The sound of flesh being rent from bone, of muscles and tendons snapping-the sounds of a feasting vampire-greeted Hermione's ears, and she had never thought she'd be so happy to hear it. The man's screams were cut short, and his head wobbled a bit before it dropped completely from his shoulders and smashed into the street. The headless body slumped against the carriage. Snape's dark eyes greeted Hermione from where the Death Eater's head used to be, and his face was smeared with blood and gore.

"Snape!" Pansy cried, and Hermione inhaled a sharp intake of breath. "You're safe!"

"Of course," Snape replied, licking his lips. "Only Bellatrix would take this group of bumbling idiots with her to find me."

"Aren't you worried they'll find you?" Pansy said, shaking slightly from the cold. Hermione, despite her better judgement, wrapped her arm around her and held her close. Body heat radiated from the Slytherin girl like a furnace.

"I will be more intimidated when the Dark Lord comes to find me himself," Snape answered, smirking slightly. "How do you think I've stayed alive this long?"

He met Hermione's gaze silently, and Hermione quickly looked away. "You two must come with me."

"Wait-I can't leave my girls!" Pansy said desperately, and Hermione sighed.

"They're going to be targeting us now," Hermione explained.

"Miss Granger is quite right. I will make sure the girls will be safe," Snape said, and Pansy let out a choked sob and whimpered,

"Thanks, Professor."

Hermione drew a deep breath, and her eyes widened. The smell of the air, though rank with the spilled blood and guts of the fallen Death Eaters, had shifted. The cool night breeze was beginning to warm, and Hermione knew that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Severus!"

Snape's eyes snapped to Hermione. She had never used his given name before.

"We have to go. The sun is coming up," she said hurriedly. Severus gave her a brisk nod.

"We can make it to my hide-out before the sun rises," Severus said smoothy. With a slight movement of his hands, the doors to the carriage were pulled off and flung away as if they were merely leaves. Hermione and Pansy stepped out onto the blood soaked alley.

Hermione cursed herself for being barefoot.

Severus grasped Hermione and Pansy's hands and murmured the spell under his breath before Apparating, leaving the bodies and the rising sun behind.


End file.
